Nariri
Nariri (ナリリ,) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. She is a Lieutenant Colonel (陸軍大佐, Rikugun Chūsa) of the Tsukiki Platoon. Character Nariri is a lieutenant colonel of the army on Keron. Nariri was one the first enlisted in the Tsukiki platoon. She like the rest of her crew were chosen to personally 'babysit' the Keroro Platoon. Her name meaning thunder pretty much explains her personality. A rough and tumble tomboy she can handle pretty much anything thrown her way. She's nosey, reckless, brave, loud mouthed, tempted, sarcastic, a party animal, the more noise? The better! She's addicted to dance and music loving the thunderous sounds of Rock n Roll or the thump of techno. Nariri finds complainers to be irritating as well as those who do nothing. She can NEVER stand to sit still for more than a few minutes, which drives her insane. However, when it comes to her work she tolerates it to get it done and out of the way. When it comes to her job she can definitely be bossy, pushy, and a bit straight forward which can come off as mean. She just wants to get things over with so she can do what she likes. Hates to be tied down by anything or anyone. If you do prepare to be snapped at! She's also very protective of her friends. Nariri is OBSESSED with jewelry, shiny things, anything that sparkles! So one way to please her is by getting her riches. Also, she LOVES to tempt things to see what she can get away with. This means pressing the buttons of Natsumi and back on Keron, the Keron forces. She abuses her privelages a lot. Tell her she can't do something? She'll try to get away with it. If it's a dare? She'll do it! On Pekopon after meeting Keroro she loves to get the lazy bum in trouble since in some ways, she likes seeing others in 'pain' to a degree, finding it funny. (Think funniest home videos.) She also has a love for Hovercycles and is impressed with electronics. Appearance Nariri is a soft purple keronian with a normal tadpole tail like females have. Her eyes are a mix of soft and dark red with thick black eye make-up around the outer edges. She wears 2 hats while in keronian form, on that is more of a greyish purple that mimics the look of hair, and another that is a black hip-hop hat with her "boom" symbol on it. Matching the hat, Nariri wears a bluish purple long sleeve shirt with a black hoody and black cuffs with her 'boom' symbol. Around her feet she also promotes a pair of golden ankle bracelets. The last thing she wears are a set of super sonic boom headphones that match up with her Boom Disc on her belt. History She came to Pekopon with the Tsukiki Platoon to in her opinion 'babysit' the Keroro Platoon. At first she had been excited about the job before she found out it'd be just sitting back and taking notes on the group. The officials tricked her into thinking they were going there to fight. Even informed Tsukiki to have her group fight against the Keroro Platoon to make sure that they had not turned into traitors of the army. After they arrived and the fighting had ended she and the others were informed by Tsukiki that they were to just watch their every move and send back reports. Needles to say Nariri was aggrivated by the whole thing. Apparently the Keron government had tired of her reckless behavior and just wanted to get rid of her. Childhood Never spoiled and always starved for attention Nariri was a very wild child. In school she was constantly in trouble. She was the "class clown" and daredevil to make friends. This isn't to say that she got bad grades. In fact she was one of the smartest from her group! However, the circumstances revolving around why she was are the exact same. Nariri's parents were always busy with their jobs and her older sister whom they gave all of the attention to. By the time they finished with her sister each day they were always "too tired". Eventually no matter how hard she tried, no matter how many good marks she got, nor how much trouble she made at school the attention never came. That's when her need for attention started to expand outward toward the rest of Keron. Advancing with the knowledge she learned from the books and training she had her friend Kojiji customize gadgets for her to use, testing his skills. At one point she tried to show off her talents by blaring a sonic-boom mixed with her own electrical talents. This caused a a few buildings (abandoned) to collapse still causing mess and trouble for her city. Ultimately this landed her in bad regaurds with her parents. The Military seeing potential for a high ranking officer talked her parents into enrolling her into their 'program', saying it would straighten her out. This ultimately ripped her from her friends which soon enough caused her to have a dislike and no understanding for the feeling of 'love'. Growing up in the military she became disciplined and worked hard getting pleanty of attention from them for her achievements to help keep her hunger satisfied. They promised her that if she left Keron alone she'd be allowed to travel outwardly and wreck havoc on whatever she liked. Finding this concept appealing she agreed. Still, there were battles that were held on Keron and outside of it that showed she had no real restraint when tempted. Causing her to destroy some of her own teams during an attack. While it worked and the enmies were defeated she still proved problematic for being reckless. They couldn't afford to pay her 'bill' anymore. So they placed her in the Tsukiki Platoon and shipped her out. Relationships Giroro: Used to think he was a good soldier and still thinks he's pretty good, however, she lost respect for him when she noticed how gaga he went over Natsumi. Falling in love with an enemy after telling your planet you have no need for it? Unacceptable! Otherwise she's on a tolerant level with him and will talk if the conversation isn't stupid. Keroro: The biggest idiot she's ever seen! She can't stand how he just lays around all day building gundams. In fact there are times she applauds Natsumi for forcing him to work around the house. The fact that he lets a human talk him down just irritates her enough to want to kick him. For the life of her she can't understand why he allows them to push him around. Truly the image of a 'weakling' in her mind. Sometimes she wonders how he ever came to be a sergeant, wondering if it was all his father's help. Dororo: Notices him but chooses to not say anything. The peace loving hippy drives her mad. She can't understand how he can be so nice to everything. His 'love' for every living thing confuses her and baffles her. With him she studies his actions with curiosity and intrigue more than anything else. Though she still wonders how a hardcore assassin could turn out to love all living things and be so peaceful. The images just do not mix. Though she has a sympathetic feeling for him being 'ignored' all the time. Tamama: Finds his jealousy and constant personality mood swings to be both entertaining and funny at times. However when he sits around doing nothing but eating goodies she thinks he's just a waste of time, space and a bad soldier. Though, for the most part she gets along with him when he's not being a waste, or going all mushy gushy over Keroro. In ways she feels sympathetic for him knowing how it feels to want to be loved and adored...but getting nothing. Tsukiki: Someone she can relate to but still fears. No family to love her or support her, shoved into the military for advanced training when she was younger? They have that in common. That's where it stops however, since Tsukiki went on to become a 'monster' of the Keron army. She always makes sure to respect her every order and like many of the others fears her causing her some harm mentally while awake or asleep. While she fears her she at the same time also feels bad knowing that Tsukiki is alone a lot of the time due to this. Masasa: 'They are good friends even though she can't stand how mushy gushy she gets about things. This is especially true when she's around Kojiji. Sometimes she can get irritated at her for not following some commands but let's it go. After all a hard-earned friendship isn't worth losing over something like orders. Rules were made to be broken anyways. They do spend time 'hanging' out however. 'Kilala: Again, they are good friends and despite the whole bossy thing. She actually gives her support toward Kilala in her feelings toward Giroro. Both because it is a good match in general, and way more comprehendable than the enemy and him. Lolili: Finds her to be a very fun person to be around. She likes watching the others get annoyed at her following them around. Finds the sticky sitautions between Masasa and Kojiji to be hilarious! Very amusing indeed. Miriri: Doesn't know much about her except to leave her alone. Those ghosties of hers scare her. Kojiji: These two get along rather well having been friends since they were little. She has him build her everything that she wants or needs! This includes her hoovercycle which she is always having him spice up for her anyway she likes. Especially in the speed area.. Natsumi: Doesn't like her at all. Dislikes the respect that she has for their race in general. In a way she is kind of torn though, seeing as she thinks the Keroro Platoon gets what they deserve from her, but at the same time HATES seeing her fellow Keronians be treated so poorly. Is also irritated and amused by Natsumi's love for any pretty boy she sees and how horrible she treats those who are 'ugly', finding her shallow However, for the sake of Aki she respects her to a point. Fuyuki: Views him as the push over kid who still manages to have Keroro tied to a leash. Hates that he uses friendship as a weapon against Keroro all the time. Finds that to be very disrespectful among other things. Despises it a little.. Aki: Holds the highest respect for her. The two get along great most of the time when they get the chance to actually see each other. Nariri likes it that she works so hard and all for her family which she gives equal love and respect to. Wishes she had a mother like her and often times when hugged by Aki she won't say it but, enjoys it. The closest she's had to a real 'mother'. Likes to help her from time to time if she can. Momoka: Usually finds this girl HIGHLY amusing. Koyuki: Barely speaks with her at all but finds her annoying though respectable. Kululu: This is a COMPLICATED relationship of love and hate. Upon meeting him the first time the two went head to head with their electronics. She was impressed to find someone to keep up with toe to toe. Kuluu found her to be both irritating and a good rival at first since she knocked out his power grids with her electrical attack. Now power? No computers. No computers..? No combat skills. After the battles had finished and the group found to be assigned to report on them they relaxed. Nariri more often than not found/finds a source of entertainment in him. His schemes, revenge and pranks that he plays on the rest of his platoon are hilarious to her and sometimes brilliant! Even IF he was an 'idiot' to her and part of an idiot team. For awhile she tried getting in on many of the plans herself to satisfy the mischevious and destructive side of her personality. The more they hung around each other the odder she started to feel. Eventually this odd tickling feeling in her belly had started to occur everytime he showed up. Much to Kululu's amusement this offered up many opportunities to amuse himself at her expense. It'd soon dawned on the both of them that she'd fallen in love with him and was crushing on him. However much she tries to deny it or act as if she doesn't care or isn't bothered it, all it takes is for him to randomly do something 'badass' and she's an errupted pile of emotions. Usually going into a 'spaz' mode. She denies that she is in love with him for the most part because she's afraid to have any feelings for anyone. She doesn't want to get crushed, hurt or rejected like she was when she was little. The last thing she wants is her love to be denied again. So while she may feel like pouncing him and telling him how cool he is she doesn't. Too much pride and worry stop her. After all she's above that 'mushy gushy' stuff in her mind. This is what causes her to be confused with herself. More often than not, she wonders if he actually even loves her back or if it's all just play. Too scared to find out she leaves it at a cat & mouse game. Which is fine with Kululu, makes it all the more entertaining and amusing, what's more fun than something you can't have, but do? They both spout out "I hate you! Which the other replies, "I hate you, too.." not meaning it in the literal sense. In truth the parts she admires about him is his smarts with all things electronic and computers. Also loves his cold sense of humor, the fact that he can cook, he's independent and likes the unordinary. His laugh despite that she denies it is also rather attractive to her. Often it brings a smile to her when she hears him singing or humming when no oens paying attention. This doesn't stop her from embracing the 'love hurts' in a more literal way however, hitting him or sending him flying when he's acting both perverted and stupid around her. Being the rather aggressive and tomboyish girl that she is. When he plays pranks on her and she finds out he usually ends up bandaged the next day. "So Worth it." is all he can reply. Abilities Boom Phones - Her headphones admit a series of irritating sounds similar to those of Kululu's. However, her's also have the ability of a 'sound blast' or a 'Sonic BOOM', in which she uses to blow her opponents away, render them deaf or destroy giant machines and buildings in her way. Boom Disc - Doubles as an MP3 player and is filled with explosive CD discs that she can fire at will like a gun until it runs out of energy. These things can cut and explode on impact. Electrokinesis - She can control electricity. Making balls of electricity she can shoot out or touch someone briefly and electrify them. Also can form 'shield'. However, if her energy is low then this cannot happen. It takes energy to manifest these things. Can turn into a Pekoponian. Strengths VERY Strong willed Electrokinesis Her determination and loyalty to her friends. Distant fighting Weakness Kululu Fear of Rejection Water when in her electrical mode, (If it's around her, it'll take her down too.) Love, gushy things, jewelry, shiny things, mango's Hand to hand combat! She's not very good at taking hits... Her childhood... Future At some point Nariri and Kululu get together. They both continue to be a couple of 'tough guys'. Though they do it more as a tag team now, but still respect that each other can do something on their own if they want. She still hits him for being perverted at times. They still love causing mischief and teasing each other and others. They end up having children....who are just as mischevious.. (all at different points in their life, but, assuredly when they are older.) Boys: Dazeze, Gamama, Rikuku, Ruriri Girls: Zetata, Naruru, Kuriri Calling Nariri See also *Tsukiki Platoon External links Deviantart Owner Page Category: Keronians Category: Characters